Ancient Power, Ancient Evil
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Set after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Naruto is betrayed by the Leaf Village because he injured Sasuke. Now banished he stumbles through a forest he falls into a cavern. Inside he finds the white drago dino gem and gains the white drago ranger powers.


Ancient Power, Ancient Evil

Naruto x Power Rangers

Summary: Set after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Naruto is betrayed by the Leaf Village because he severally injured Sasuke. Now banished he stumbles through the forest heading towards Suna when he falls into a cavern. Inside he finds the ancient weapons of Tommy Oliver, the white dino gem and gains possession of the White Drago Ranger powers.

Prelude: A Possible Future

Bodies, countless bodies lay all around her. Konoha was nothing more then a massive graveyard now, its massive walls cracked and broken. Buildings crushed, streets in ruins, and the hokage monument had crumbled into dust. In the distance she could see the massive metal dragon, called the Dragonzord firing its massive kunai like missiles at buildings. A mile away a massive metal white tiger was shooting giant fire balls at the shinobi that were trying to stop or capture it. In the skies a giant metal white falcon rained large explosive bombs from above, killing anyone in its range.

"How, how could one person cause so much destruction?" she gasped out as the wound in her stomach had reopened.

"**It was really easy, after all you all wanted me to be a demon so badly right?"**

A deep dark evil sounding voice said from behind her. A shiver went down her spine as she slowly turned to the figure. A figure dressed in an all white skin tight battle suit with black stripes and armor, complete with a matching white/black helmet with a red visor. In his right hand the white drago sword, in his left the white tiger saber and at his waist the dragon flute dagger.

"**Now Konoha isn't so high and mighty is it? Its not so fun when someone with this much power and lay waste to you without any effort is it?"**

The figure sneered as he looked down on her, his helmet hiding the glare in his eyes but she still felt it.

"I didn't know you weren't the demon! I was raised to believe you were the monster that killed my father!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"**Yes by that bitch of a mother you had, well perhaps I should send you to join both of them in hell!"**

he shouted as he raised the drago sword, ready to stain in red with her blood.

"NARUTO STOP!"

He halted, his anger growing by the second as another joined them in this abandoned street. He turned to meet the one that dared stopped his revenge against the bitch he wasted most of his life trying to win the affections of.

"**Hello Kakashi-teme. So you survived the Falconzord's attack on the Hokage Tower, such a shame" **

He laughed bitterly as the white haired shinobi lifted his headband to reveal the sharingan in his left eye.

"I can't let you kill her, she's the only one that can heal Tsunade and the others" he voiced, as electricity gathered into his palm.

"**Don't try to lie Kakashi-sensei, lying is a sin after all. You really only need her to heal Sasuke as I made sure not to harm baa-chan when I attacked the tower. Shame about Sasuke really, he didn't like it when my dragon dagger dug across his eyes in our last battle"**

He smiled behind his mask.

"I will stop you Naruto and end this massacre you've started.

"**This massacre will only be over once every person in this village that's ever wronged me is dead!"**

He charged, the white dino gem boosting his speed till he was moving so fast there was only a white flash. Kakashi suddenly stopped, blood flew from his mouth as he looked down, the tiger saber buried in his chest and sticking out the other end. He couldn't understand it, his sharingan hadn't seen him strike. The lightning blade in his hand died and he fell to his knees, he was going into shock.

"**That sharingan is useless against me. It didn't help Sasuke or Itachi or Madara so what made you think it would do you any good?"**

He violently ripped the sword out of Kakashi's chest and allowed him to fall to the ground before turning back to the wounded girl trying to crawl away.

"**Your the only one left, once I take care of you my revenge will be complete and I can finally have peace in my heart"**

He voiced as he raised the drago sword high above his head, ignoring the girl's pitiful attempts to get away.

"**Good-bye, Sakura-chan"**

Note:

well what you guy's think? Not bad for a preview of the future right? Im sure you all have questions so feel free to ask in your reviews. I'll write the first chapter later once I get settled in for college.


End file.
